Midsummer Night's Dream
by Pandasushiroll
Summary: The first drag burns as it always does, but it's nowhere near as hot as the desire that raced through him just moments before. And as the smoke curls out from his lips, creating a billowing grin, he thinks, 'This...this is really living'. Jason Todd/Tim Drake drabble. Rated M for sexual content and blow jobs.


_So this is another one of those drabbles that I happened to find in the depths of my documents. I totally wrote this at something like 2 in the morning soooo. Yep. This is what happens when I let myself write that late. I end up writing Batman porn. Anyway sex ahead! (Well sort of. Sexual themes at least). You have been warned!_

* * *

Things like shame and remorse couldn't bring down this high. Jason's head buzzed with the bees, blurring the lines between right and wrong. And he watched from his spot pressed up against a really fucking uncomfortable fence, as lines blurred and bled right onto the canvas of his morals. Staining his inhibitions, swirling them into a shiny new category. Brilliant and free. The pleasure had started even before the boy on his knees—Tim Drake—in front of him had gotten started.

Somewhere between half passed two and this kid working him out of his jeans, his mouth had fallen open. And he groaned and growled with a deep sense of satisfaction. His mind reeled, speeding right passed the point of no return, and his head went back until it met the bending steel behind him. Jason tried not to jerk forward too quickly, but as hard as he tried _not _to, the fire in his blood burned hotter and faster than the sluggish cogs in his brain could turn. There was no stopping the train of his hips, pumping in and out like the deliberate spin of a train's wheel on track. The kid gagged at the first deep thrust, breaking the mold of their conjoined fingers to slow the quickening tempo. But with the kid's hands on both his hips his own fingers felt lonely and useless. So he held on too. Threaded his fingers through messy locks, mussed beyond repair, and held on for dear life.

This kid was good. Too good. For his own good Jason sincerely hoped that Tim didn't go around showing off this pretty little mouth of his. He was sucking the life right out of him through his cock. What a way to go. Jason thinks that maybe he could die like this. Up against this shitty chain link fence on a hot summer day in this dirty corrupt town with his dick in this kid's mouth. It'd be pretty hard to forget. He chuckles at his own joke. Which catches the attention of the human vacuum.

"What are you looking at, kid?"

It feels sort of wrong to address the guy with his mouth around your cock as "kid", the implications being all sorts of messy, but in the heat of the moment Jason can't seem to make himself care. The kid smiles the best he can with his mouth full and he wonders how long it took for Tim to learn how to do that. Did he have to practice? What's the biggest amount he's ever smiled around?

All these thoughts are eclipsed as the heat in his blood builds up a melting pressure in his groin. It could have been minutes or hours or even days, his pleasure stretching on and on like taffy being pulled on both ends. But this sweet bliss, with his mind foggy, and his lips dry is too much. He tries not to pull too hard when he comes. He really tries. But the kid is milking him until he's drier than a desert and he can't resist one last hoorah. The back of Tim's throat is hotter and tighter than anything he's ever felt and it's the perfect way to end their little tryst.

Jason's panting and grinning like a fool. He tells the kid what he already knows, that he's amazing. His thumb pets those beautiful swollen lips without thought. It seems like his mind has lost all control of his motor functions because he's saying stupid shit like, "we should do that again sometime."

The kid's eyes twinkle with the sort of excitement that a person has when they win the lottery. And it's wrong how fast he too sinks to his knees so he can kiss that pretty mouth, tracing the contours of the kid's teeth like he's discovering the new fucking world. The kid moans into his kisses, shivering with anticipation. Unfortunately, they're out of time and the dream must end. So he kisses the kid for all he's worth, cradling his face as if he's made of porcelain. He kisses Tim again and again and one more time and again because he can't stop and then finally pulls back to tuck himself away.

The kid is half way to being in love with him. Jason can tell by the way he watches every little move he makes. His thumb brushes across the kid's bottom lip again as an afterthought. And then he's walking away, lighting a cigarette as he goes. The first drag burns as it always does, but it's nowhere near as hot as the desire that raced through him just moments before. And as the smoke curls out from his lips, creating a billowing grin, he thinks, _This...this is really living._


End file.
